Wurst of Days
by disneyprincessludwig
Summary: gerita . Feliciano is making as many sausage puns as possible, but as usual, it goes right over Ludwig's head. teen for suggestive themes and puns. Germany/Italy


Feliciano was situated in the kitchen, humming contentedly as he unwrapped frozen sausages from the fridge. It was his and Ludwig's first anniversary together, and that probably deserved one of Ludwig's favorite dishes, and maybe a little _dessert_ afterwards.

For his part, Feliciano decided cooking Wurst would not be that hard when Ludwig was so specific about brand names and storage and meat quality, but it still felt nice to be doing something genuine for his husband. It hardly felt like a year had passed already, he mused, letting the sausages fall carefully into the pot, and setting the stovetop on high. As incredible as this revelation was, Feliciano was still far more enamored with the prospect of spending an entire night for just the two of them, just enjoying each other's company and laughing and- well, thinking of those things was probably for after dinner, he corrected swiftly.

If anything, the thoughts remained as Ludwig trudged down the stairs, smiling brightly when he saw what Feliciano was cooking. "Ah, you're making Wurst? Why don't I help you set the table?"

Ludwig barely waited before clearing the dining room's table of the day's mail and old napkins, and Feliciano hummed again to himself, wondering if he should bother saying what he was thinking. In the end, it seemed okay. "Hm, yeah, the Wurst was pretty hard when I took it out."

Ludwig's brow furrowed, "They should be fine if you leave them on the stove a bit longer than usual. They were probably frozen for a few months or so."

Feliciano nodded slightly, jabbing the sausages with a fork. "I dunno, I don't want them to get too soft, that'd be really disappointing."

Ludwig peered at him over his glasses, his face cracking a tiny grin. "You're really particular about your foods, huh?"

"Well, I just think these are a bit big for sausages! Who knows if I'll be able to fit it all in my mouth!"

Ludwig's brow furrowed again, this time in confusion, "What? I mean, I don't think I follow."

It was all Feliciano could do to keep a straight face, but this was one game he was determined to win. "Yeah, this Wurst is really thick."

"Can't you just cut it?"

Feliciano snorted softly, on one hand annoyed that Ludwig wasn't catching on, but on the other it was rather amusing. "Yeah, okay." He deftly removed the cooked sausages from the stove and set them on a serving plate, careful to check that they were fully cooked. "Ah, they're pretty hot. They look juicy though! "

Ludwig looked at Feliciano as if his head had fallen off, but he shrugged and took the plates to the table anyhow. "Hm, yes, they do look good. How many do you want?"

"One is fine, they seem a bit large for me."

Ludwig nodded slightly, placing a sausage on Feliciano's plate and one on his own. The brunette had prepared a salad earlier, and with the addition of red wine, the meal felt complete. Feliciano seated himself directly across from Ludwig, making sure he had eye contact with the large blonde.

Without any fanfare, Feliciano twirled the sausage on his fork, swinging the entire thing upwards to rest an end at his lips. Ludwig's brow had already begun to furrow, abd he was visibly twitching when Feliciano's tongue darted out to slowly lick the underside of the Wurst.

"Feliciano, are you okay? I mean, tonight is our anniversary and you've just been acting a little weird is all.".

Feliciano set his fork down, this time a little irritated Ludwig wasn't picking up his signals. "Oh, no, I just wanted to make you a special meal and spend some quality time with you is all!"

Ludwig nodded, "Okay," and he resumed eating, a small frown still evident on his face.

"Ludwig, are you seriously not getting this?"

Ludwig looked up at that, relief that Feliciano was indeed, up to something evident all over his face. "Ah, well, not really but I do know it's our anniversary so it's probably something to do with that, right?"

Feliciano almost face planted into the table, but ultimately decided Ludwig was on the right track and at least deserved points for that. "Well yes. But please tell me you at least know where I'm going with this?"

Ludwig seened even more confused, and maybe even a little ashamed he hadn't noticed a pattern. "Ah, no? I mean, I think you are a beautiful and well rounded individual and I really appreciate you in my life, and today is a really special day for me. And so I just want to spend the night with you and, you know, tell you how much you mean to me."

"Ludwig, that's really sweet of you." For a moment, Feliciano considered abandoning his original objective. But at this point, he had worked rather hard to give Ludwig signals and really it was stupid to give up at this point and the blonde would still wonder anyways.

"LUDWIG, I AM TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU. HOWEVER, IT WOULD APPEAR THAT IS NOT AN OPTION HERE."

Ludwig sat stone-still as the thoughts made their way to his mind, at last connecting and painting a clear image if Feliciano's prior actions. His face was flushed an unholy red, and Feliciano wondered for a second if he should have been that blunt. At last Ludwig made a move to speak. "Couldn't you have at least waited til after dinner?"


End file.
